Trust me
by Hashi-Hashi
Summary: Zero has a heart problem and it worries kaname. A little Drabble about what kaname does to ensure that his hunter will be okay.


Zero had a heart problem, not many people knew. Only Kaien cross, Yagari toga and kaname kuran.

Two of the three had come to work around it, finding ways to protect him without letting Zero know that they were worrying over him.

The third however had a more blunt, business like approach to it. That was why zero found himself resting against Kaname's broad chest secured by a strong arm. He shifted uncomfortably and was manhandled into a more comfortable position.

Zero looked up at Kaname and glared silently for a moment before he adjusted his earbuds and closed his eyes again. This was just one of the many new rules that kaname had enforced on Zero.

He was expected to come and see kaname in the afternoon and rest for at least an hour. When it had first been discovered, that he had a heart problem, he had been running himself ragged, skipping meals, ignoring his thirst and not sleeping. He'd worked around the clock scribbling in homework answers and then spraying furious bullets at crazed vampires at night.

He'd been feeling faint and had weird pains in his chest. But he hadn't bothered to tell anyone, thinking of it as side effects of ignoring his thirst. Then he collapsed in the middle of a fight.

Luckily Kaname had been watching his movements, intending to talk to him later that night. He saw the level D collapse and finished the fight for him. He had recognized the signs of human pain instantly and took him to a nearby hospital.

Yagari had yelled down the phone at kaname, his mentor instincts telling him to look for someone to blame. Kaname hadn't taken it personally knowing that the hunter was just upset with himself for not seeing the signs of trouble with his own student.

Kaien had gone into overdrive. Checking for every possible vampire disease on record, arguing with every doctor and hugging his unconscious adopted son close. Refusing to let him go until he saw the credentials of every nurse and doctor that came to tend to zero.

-

Zero had woken up in the intensive care unit attached to a heart monitor, blood bags, oxygen and fluid giving him nutrients. Kaname had been sitting next to him staring at him intensely.

The doctors had treated him and diagnosed him with inflammatory heart disease, a swelling of the heart caused by stress. It was revealed that he also had tachycardia an irregularly fast beating heart.

Kaname had kept his distance while Kaien and Yagari fussed over him, but had come back and enforced his new rules on zero when they left. Zero winced as he remembered how kaname had rattled them off his fingers as if zero was a small child he was looking after.

He recited them in his head as the memory continued to play on in his head like a movie.

One was that he was to come and rest next to kaname for at least an hour everyday.

Two was that he had to let kaname take him out to dinner once a week.

Three was that he could only accept four missions a week.

Four was that he agree to let kaname take him to the doctor for checkups.

five, he would finish the term and move into the night class.

And six, he would drink Kaname's blood once a week.

At first he had rejected the last rule, but every time kaname held him in place until the stream of blood proved to much for his will power and he drank it. Zero cursed himself for being so weak, but even he, the legendary kiryu couldn't deny the sweet blood of the vampire prince.

Kaname noticed Zero's discomfort and felt his chest feeling for any irregularity. He'd arranged for zero to be sent to his Family doctor, who was always ready for kaname to call him in. He'd been excited to have patient that needed his constant attention, the kuran's paid him well enough so that he never took any other patients except for them. But being pure bloods, they rarely needed him.

Zero's heart beat was normal, he relaxed a little and pushed some more human food towards him. The silver haired boy rarely ate more than a plate of food a day, it worried kaname so he always tried to push more food on him when he could.

Zero opened one eye lazily and let them close again, food never interested him. Not now that his thirst for blood was always sated.

Kaname let go of zero's chest and smiled when he heard a grumbling sound when he began to stroke zero's stomach. He had been surprised at first when he'd heard the sound that the vampire made when he was happy, it was almost like a kitten's purr.

Zero's term had finished today. Kaname was planning to make sure that Zero followed his fifth rule, it would be easier for him to watch zero from the moon dorms. He worried about zero constantly, sieren was beginning to tire of her constant orders to watch zero.

Silver hair shifted in his lap and kaname stroked his hair gently. Zero was fragile, although he won't admit it to others, kaname knew it. He would always be there for the hunter. Eventually, one day, he'd marry zero, so that everyone could know that kaname was his protector.

For now he was just glad that zero could admit that he needed kaname.


End file.
